


塞维利亚给水人

by Ericanotpear



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericanotpear/pseuds/Ericanotpear
Summary: 此篇《塞维利亚给水人》发生在15世纪的塞维利亚，摩尔人！安东尼奥X意大利人！罗维诺。这是一个讲述逃亡的故事。“在那个新月夜之后，再也没有人会在那个酒馆中给行人提供清冽甘甜的水，没人知道那个少年去了何处，没人知道他在那个新月夜赤脚逃跑，带着那块价值连城的宝石一同逃跑。”
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	塞维利亚给水人

女人的尖笑震动耳膜，嗡的一声，他分明听清楚了那是荡妇大声命令的声音，却仍然有些恍惚。罗维诺紧紧握着碗，在这晃动的桌子上倒酒，总会弄湿一大片的桌子，他得小心着倒。可惜他还没倒完，那个心急的粗汉就已经抢走了酒碗。

然后鳏夫胡安那催命的声音就响了起来：“来了人！”

没有人答应他，只有罗维诺抬起了头，好奇这炎热天地间还有谁会来到这儿。塞维利亚正瘟疫盛行，常有满脸疱疹的流浪汉在街上游荡。少年捂紧了罩着自己口鼻的布料，桌子仍然在抖个不停。

“喂——！”胡安敲了敲那扇木门，接着摸了一把满是汗水的脸，黏着一只苍蝇的右手靠在木头上。

刚刚还在大笑的女人收起了声音，喝了酒的醉汉还在咳嗽，粗糙不平的土墙墙角缩着一条半死不活的狗。胡安踹了那条狗的肚子一脚，也惊不起一声求饶的叫声。少年站在那儿，缓缓放下酒罐子。

“来了一群人。”

“哪儿来的？”女人说道，用自己身上的布料扇着微弱的风。她眼睛尖利，看人从不走眼。“摩尔人？”她看着那长袍的一角说道，远处来客头上的头巾都还没来得及摘下，怪异的打扮轻易地暴露了他们的身份。

“不怕死的异教徒。”胡安看了走在前头的人一眼，然后从嘴里发出一声笑。

领头的摩尔人却像是听懂了一般，微笑着。他扫了一眼旅店老板，还有站在门口的那位野丫头，他像是找到了自己想要找的地方，脸上带着疲惫而和善的笑容。“我们三个人，从格拉纳达来。”他的本地语言说得很不错，这让旅店老板有些惊讶，而他又挤出了一点混着油脂的笑容，挥手让来客进门来。

少年忙慌着端了三个碗，放在他们面前，然后抱着一个陶瓮走上前来，那陶瓮沉甸甸的，显然不是他能轻易抬动的重物。

“干净的凉水，三碗只用一个钱。”他说道，然后不由分说就把陶瓮里的清水倒入碗中，他身旁的摩尔人抿了抿干结的唇，然后拿起那个带缺口的陶碗，咕噜咕噜几声，清水润了喉咙和食管，他放下碗，示意他的兄弟们也来一口。

“多买些，就便宜。”那个半大小子用手按着陶瓮的口子，长着长睫毛的眼睛看着这帮小麦色皮肤的异乡人，用不大不小的声音说道。

“这水挺好喝，你有加点什么不？”领头的那个拿起碗，让孩子给他再倒些。

“没加什么特别的，但这是最甜最清冽的水，我每天早上去森林里打的。”他用沙哑的声音答道，机警地看着那个摩尔人，“先给钱，再拿水。”

那个人扯出了一个笑容，仿佛是这个孩子刚刚讲了个笑话。他从腰间的口袋里拿出一串铜板，放在了木桌上：“这些够不够？”

罗维诺伸出手去，按着钱币数了一通：“只够您们三个喝个两天。”

“十五个钱，才两天？这水真是够贵的啊。”少年拿起陶瓮，再次往男人的碗里灌水，他的同伴们也把碗递给他，让他倒水。

“一分钱一分货，先生。”他隔着发热的布说道。

“要是您们有闲情。”玛格突然走了上来，她抖动着她那从上帝那儿得来的财富，一身凝脂蹭上了摩尔人的厚衣服，“也可以来尝尝我们的酒，哎。”

“酒要多少钱？”

“比这水贵，但还送点儿别的。如果您肯花钱的话。”她敞开着胸前，白花花的胸脯惹来了些嬉笑，那个领头的只是笑了笑，而他的同伴却饶有兴致地，为了那两块白肉转过眼珠子来。

“您看看？”玛格嬉笑着，披肩下再次露出了点白臂膊。

“酒怕是容易坏了心智。兄弟们呐。”他出声唤回了同行人的注意力，另两个人似乎对玛格的生意很有兴趣，其中一个胆子大些的，似乎是要开始动手动脚，“咱们还得去谈生意。”

那一个莽汉听了这话，便把目光从玛格的胸脯上收回了。

罗维诺把水瓮放在了地上，再移回存放处，粗糙的瓮底和地面摩擦出声响，他拿了个套碗盖在开口上。他看着他们几人喝完最后的水，擦着胡须上的水渍。他好奇这些摩尔人的胡须是不是脏得很，因为他们总是喜欢把胡子留得长长的，看着极为老气。他还得感谢这帮子流转的商人，救了他最近的卖水生意。城里此时正瘟疫流行，没人敢要他从不知哪儿的山里打来的水，玛格也在那儿卖着酒。这时候，令人迷幻的烈酒倒是比水好卖些。

这些不知真相的商人成了他唯一的顾客，十五个钱也够他吃一阵子的了，好不容易摘下头巾的罗维诺用脏兮兮的手攥着那些钱币，把它们放进了他的小布袋里面。

卖水人找不到清水给自己洗手，他仔细捏起了那一小撮盘子里的面包碎屑，拿进嘴里，祈祷它们的味道不会特别奇怪。

※

罗维诺把那叠盘子摞到一边，挥了挥手希望赶跑循味而来的蚊虫们，水缸里的水不足以让他洗完它们。厨房里到处都有污渍，怪味漫天，让人好奇这儿还有什么能是干净的。他费力地把它们中的一部分拖出来，流汁散发着恶臭，迅速沾满了半个木台子。

他下意识地又捂紧了那裹口布，一勺水，没什么用处，就接着泼上了些，他想着应该找到那个木盆子浸一下碗盆。

他身后的木门吱呀一响，高大的人影遮住了半个月亮。这可把这个少年吓得不轻，他手上的水斗掉在了地上，水花四溅，顺着那脏污溶在了地里。

“我来看看，有没有吃的。”那个黑色的人影右手拿了蜡烛，照亮了那张脸庞。

“该死的……！”罗维诺的嘴里冒出了一系列粗鄙之语，略显稚嫩的嗓子变得尖利了些，他从地上捡起水斗，它沾满了泥浆，“这儿晚上没有吃的！”

“我就是来看看……你们的厨师在哪儿呢，我相信这儿一定会有一块两块面包什么的，还有酒。”

他想把这个水斗扔到这个男人的脸上：“胡安在睡觉，他是主人，也是厨师。玛格她今晚有生意，天知道她把酒放在地窖的哪个地方。”

“那有没有面包？腊肠，或者随便什么粥糊糊也好……”

“该死的……”他又骂了一句，“没有，什么都没有！”

“哦……”那个人似乎清醒了一点，“冷静些，小男孩儿，我只不过是想拿买些吃的而已。”他看了看那个被恶狠狠扔在角落的水斗，这个少年似乎不是个干杂活的好手，“你们没有一个会收拾的人手在吗？”  
“有个老婆婆，很老。”他刚想说，碧翠斯婆婆是被瘟疫给害死的，又止住了嘴，“她老死了，就在不久前。”

“就剩你管这晚上的厨房？”

“他们给我钱，让我收拾。”罗维诺瞥了一眼木桌子上的乱象，头又有些犯疼，“一个晚上才没几个钱。”

“那你也愿意？”天知道这个异乡人为什么要管这么多。他在微弱的灯光里笑了，“这比卖水还难赚钱吧。”

他瞥了他一眼，不知道为什么他还愿意和自己耗时间：“我赚的不够自己活。”

“你叫什么，小男孩儿？”那个男人把蜡烛放在一旁，问起了他的名字。

“罗维诺，罗维诺·瓦尔加斯。”

“你好，罗维诺。听着……我想拿些面包，或者说向你买一些，我们今天赶了段路，晚饭根本不够我们三个人吃。我可以付钱。”他诚恳地看着矮个子少年说道。

罗维诺盯着他的眼睛，里面有蜡烛的火苗在一跳一跳地动，他不知是被诚恳的目光打动，还是被钱收买，皱着眉头同意了这项交易。

“成交。”异乡人又抿嘴笑了，他说话的样子并不像其他摩尔人那样充满了隔阂感，而是带着一种偏卡斯蒂利亚的亲切，虽然感知到这一切的罗维诺也不是这儿土生土长的居民，“我叫安东尼奥，我的母亲是卡斯蒂利亚人，所以我有个‘你们’的名字。”

“那，你是半个摩尔人。”罗维诺从背后的橱柜里拿了个盘子，再从橱柜的最里面拿出了一块硬邦邦的面包，他只想想个什么法子，摆脱掉这个好奇心旺盛的商人。

“算是吧，我总觉得我更偏向这里。”

罗维诺看了眼他黝黑的皮肤和粗犷的面容，还有那典型的摩尔人袍服，轻摇了摇头：“这可不。”

“我不像吗？”他爽朗地笑了，用长了胼胝的手掰开那个面包，递给眼前的男孩。

那个男孩瞥了他一眼，不知道是不是已被这简单的讨好所打动：“你看起来像个流浪的异教徒。”

“这倒是不假……”他撕了一口面包，塞进嘴里，“一个小商人，小心潜入闹市，想着做个不差的买卖糊口。”

“你看起来没什么好卖的。”罗维诺拿出了一个碗，倒了些清水，放在桌上。

安东尼奥没有搭话，活泼的眼睛周围满是因笑容而挤压形成的褶皱，而他的瞳仁周围正在放光：“你这么觉得？”他接受了这个男孩的好意，拿过那碗清水，在心中轻轻赞叹着这甘甜之水中的魔法，“罗维诺，就像你打来的山泉水一样，我也有我自己的宝物，它漂亮得很。”

老练的少年早就在这店铺中见过不少滑头，高明的骗子、执著的愚人和不知羞耻的贱奴，人世中一半的恶棍都在这个鱼龙混杂的地方说过浑话，耍过性子。但不知出于什么心理，老练的少年选择对这个摩尔人留存一个暂时的问号，他对他的未知，里面带着些许善意。

安东尼奥笑了，吞下那一口面包，咽下清水，像是喝了等量的佳酿，这假想的酒液在他眼睛背后着火。他喜欢这个惬意的夜晚，也喜欢这个城市，眼前这个无依无靠的少年像个亟待解决的谜团。

“我不知道。”罗维诺摇了摇头，像在期待他的进一步说明，又像是对这个话题进行了终结。

“你应该知道格拉纳达，年轻人。”他身上有一种奇怪而好闻的气味，罗维诺靠近些就能闻到。

少年想不出什么句子来回答这句话，所以他沉默了。

“在那儿我能过上很好的生活，但我还是想试着来一趟卡斯蒂利亚。”他自顾自地说道。

“你不怕死。”罗维诺评论道，他从来没在这个座位上坐过多久，胡安从不让他的屁股沾上椅子，他感到木板的椅子有些糙。

“它比我想象得还要贫瘠一些，和我听说的一点儿不一样。”安东尼奥笑了一声。

“那你得去适应了，这儿的人本来就没什么钱。”罗维诺拿脏布擦了一下手指头，就当做没沾上什么东西一样，又拿了一小块面包。

“你不喜欢这儿？”他问道。

“我不是这里的人。”罗维诺抬起头看他，轻轻皱起的眉头让他的眼睛看起来小了些。

男人笑了笑，像是还没消遣够一样：“你看起来像个摩尔人，罗维诺，总是把自己裹得很严实。”

他看了安东尼奥一眼，害怕瘟疫的秘密已经泄露。“我喜欢避开阳光。”

“所以呢，你是哪儿来的人？”

“我母亲是个那不勒斯人，但很多人说她是从格拉纳达逃回来的。”少年回答道，继续往自己嘴里塞着小块的面包。

“那不勒斯，教皇冠冕上的红宝石，我听说过这个地方。”他侃侃而谈起来，“美丽自由的土地，我想去那儿看看。”

“你好像对宝石知道很多。”他注意到了男人的热情，他不常在这种混地方见到这种热情。

“我本就以此为生，罗维诺。”安东尼奥一下精神更足了，“我卖给他们香料、布料、还有一些小零碎，一些不值钱的小饰品。但是什么都比不上‘阳光’。”

罗维诺勾了勾嘴角，他喜欢听他讲起格拉纳达，不知怎的，眼前的这个男人能顺利地融合这两个城市的特质，安东尼奥的卡斯蒂利亚语很流利，用词华丽，但那演说时的面容却是带着格拉纳达的味道，让人想起太阳底下沾了香氛的帷幔。他不属于这两个色彩鲜明的城市中的任何一个。

“我不太懂。”

“嗯？”男人看了他一眼。

“‘阳光’。”他挑了挑眉毛，注意到蜡烛只剩下一小段儿仍在苟延残喘。

“你相信吗，太阳的光会像水一样，像你每天打满的水一样。”他拿起那碗水，轻轻摇晃，甘洌清澈的水液旋转开来，“它们会掉下来，落在地上，凝固在那儿，最终变成‘阳光’。”

“我拿到了它。”

他在少年眼中就像是个讲精怪故事的说书人，可笑而迷人。罗维诺目不转睛地看着他的脸，像个第一次听闻童话的小孩儿一样，少年蜜糖色的眼睛里摇晃着万千烛光。

※

玛格把肩上的那两块破布理了理，可惜它也遮不住什么，她一身油渍，汗水潮热，扶着灰黑色的楼梯栏杆，迷迷糊糊地想要下楼找些吃的。酒店主人醒得比她稍早些，胡安抓了一块腌肉，用腰刀剃了些碎屑下来，配上糙面包递给玛格昨晚的客人。这个笨汉付了早餐钱还想赖掉酒钱，胡安狠狠踢了一下他的屁股。

罗维诺已经醒来很久了，他打好了今天的水，倒掉昨天剩下的那一小半，顺便拿了今天的面包，切了一小部分当做中午的吃食。玛格看着午时那半空中空洞的太阳，丢了一个子儿在桌上。

“小孩儿，给我点水喝。”她朝罗维诺说着，声音沙哑。罗维诺把碗拿出来，给她满上一碗。

她喝了一口，细细的水流沿着嘴角流入脖颈，不一会儿这一碗就见了底：“那个混蛋。”她含着那最后一口，朝着胡安大喊，“那个没长眼睛的孬种，费了我好大的劲儿。”她指的应该是她昨晚的客人，“钱还给得这么小气！该死的。”

胡安拿着块布擦手。“得了吧玛格，你本来就没多少生意。”

“如果不是那个摩尔人没兴趣！我昨晚还能挣更多。”她不满地打了个水嗝，继续甩下一个子儿，“小家伙，再给我来一碗。”

“玛格，你为什么不喝你的酒呢。”罗维诺皱了皱眉头，他还在等那三个摩尔人回来，他准备的水差不多只够他们一天喝的，他已经没力气再去盛一次水了。

“都是恶心的酸酒，坏了好几个月了，只有顶醉顶醉的死鬼们才会尝不出有什么问题，难喝得像马尿。”

“怪不得你生意差呢，婆娘。”胡安讪笑着。

“那几个摩尔人，我觉得我还能成一笔交易。”玛格伸出一根指头朝上指着，笃定地说。

“他们什么时候回来？”罗维诺抬起头，问了一句。

“领头的那个，和我说他们要晚饭，还和我扯了几句什么珍品、什么宝物的浑话，我看他不像是有钱人……他说他还在盘算着有什么生意好做。”

“什么生意好做？这种时候……摩尔人能在塞维利亚做生意的日子快到头了，他们还能挣什么钱……”

罗维诺把那个碗从玛格的手里抽了回来，盖回了水瓮上。再把他那宝贝水瓮移回那个老地方。玛格骂了几句，然后伸出双手扭了扭身子，一身筋骨发出咯吱声。下一秒，罗维诺就这么赶紧跑了出去，懒得去听胡安喊他回来擦地的声音。少年踩着那双盖不住脚面的破鞋，长久的饥饿让他在奔跑的过程中有些想要呕吐。他难以理解为什么还会有摩尔人在主教军队的压力下执意要来到塞维利亚，这个国家的君主和主教都对异教徒关紧了自己的大门，犹太人和部分最新皈依的教徒都成了监视对象。

罗维诺的脚步逐渐慢了下来，稳步走在尘沙四起的街头，拿布片遮住口鼻，他又想起了那个摩尔混血儿对他说的生意，他看起来是个珠宝商人，还有他口中的格拉纳达，虽然安东尼奥和他说过，他更喜欢这边的世界。他越走越快，涨红了脸，这真是可笑，一个异乡人来到了母亲的故乡，和另一个异乡人谈了大半个晚上的话。罗维诺活尽了这前十几年的岁月，都不清楚自己对这个城市的感情有几分。

他的母亲总说自己曾是个正派的女人，为了追随丈夫才从那不勒斯来到这个遥远的国度，丈夫死后，她在格拉纳达当侍女。这个不肯皈依他们宗教的女基督徒在一个新月夜从格拉纳达逃回了塞维利亚，双足渗血，两块脚底板上没有一块好皮。这世上在哪个肮脏角落中的残存的一个模糊影子，这就是她留下的全部痕迹。罗维诺从小就开始在酒馆和集市上讨生活，母亲不那么虚弱的时候还能卖些东西，有时候则不能。

碧翠斯婆婆说他是个纯正的意大利贵族后裔，她见过他留着小胡子的父亲；玛格觉得他是母亲和哪个恩客的种子；胡安觉得罗维诺的半张脸都和流浪的摩尔人长得奇像，自然以为他的母亲是在格拉纳达怀上的他；但是安东尼奥说，女人们通常逃不出格拉纳达。

无论是哪种解释，他都不曾接受过，罗维诺听闻过罗马、那不勒斯，也知道流浪的摩尔人们会袒露部分身体跳舞，唯一让他产生好奇的则只有那座远方的城市，香料、黄金、布幔和女人的眉眼。在遇到了那个爱多嘴的摩尔人安东尼奥之后，这些东西都占据了他一部分的梦。他总是提及到宝石、金饰，却从不肯说破，仿佛就是在挑逗少年心中的好奇。

罗维诺额上积攒了一层细密的汗珠，热度使他注意到了头顶巨大的太阳，这天地间唯一可以被称之为魔法的巨物高悬于空中，他在它的注视下险些要融化在正午的沙地上。他重新审视自己的生活，玛格是个傲慢而粗鲁的女酒倌，胡安又没种又恶心，只有碧翠斯婆婆还对自己好些，可是她受不住瘟疫，等她离开了酒馆之后，他就厌恶剩下的东西。他不知道如果等那个每天会找他要水喝的摩尔人走后，他还能选择去喜欢什么。

除非那阳光真的会像水一般汇聚成滴而从天穹，掉落而下。

※

他本以为这一年断断续续的潮热即将结束，而放心地伸开了一点肢体，罗维诺已经被这瘟疫的疑云困扰了数月之久，也许从那之前他就开始厌恶这里了。市倌们麻木的脸，货摊上稀少而残破的食物蔬菜，那个见了他就会鄙夷地转过身去的神父开始带着人走街串巷，宣讲着一些耸人听闻的故事，它们总是和神的惩戒、报应有关。摩尔人安东尼奥和他的朋友们几乎找不到途径把自己带来的香料给卖出去，他们终归还是知道了瘟疫的事情，但仍然在罗维诺那儿买水。安东尼奥说着那天，他们遇到了两个士兵的事，其中一个满脸伤痕的人朝他口出恶言，要他滚出这个城市。“我们只是挡了下他的路。”安东尼奥略带阴沉地说道，“阿卜杜勒想要杀了他们，但我觉得会带来更多的麻烦……”

罗维诺没说什么，只是又皱着眉头给他找了点吃的。

“那你们为什么不走呢？”他把盘子放下了，背过身去不看他，“我说，我只是听说，主教的军队在往这儿来，他们肯定不想看见摩尔人。”

“我还不想离开呢，罗维诺，这儿的人们说起话来，都很好听……况且我还没见过更多地方。”

罗维诺想反驳什么，却发现安东尼奥所说的“更多地方”对他来说也是个未知之处。他很少离开这个地方，更别说到另外一个城市去。

如果能有哪一种微妙的可能，他的箭头也会毫无顾忌地指向格拉纳达，那正是安东尼奥要离去的方向，他身上的谜团所指向的城市。他好奇，如果不是罗维诺自己的血液中可能带有的迷云诱使他对那个城市魂牵梦萦，那到底是什么魔法让他有逃亡的冲动。

恐怕只有梦境会替他模拟这一切，高悬的月亮下不仅有贫瘠的塞维利亚闹市，还有富丽堂皇的格拉纳达大宅。在星空下，奴仆们拉开细布做的幔子，地上是柔软的地毯和塞满了棉花的枕头，尾部有着粗细不一的流苏。一个奴仆正拿着扇子轻轻摇晃，另一个则呈上瓜果，脚边放着最必不可少的享乐工具——水烟壶。

少年光着脚丫，缓缓踱步进入庭中，他说不清自己是这儿的奴仆，或是主人，或者只是个驻足观赏的过客，庭中树木的影子照在他的身上，阴影覆盖了他的全身。他看清了躺在中庭的那个慵懒的男人，他正半靠在垫子上，拿起水烟管抽着，仿佛在等待着被谁取悦。少年知道男人便是每日夜晚同他谈话的那个摩尔人。少年做梦，在臆想中还原了那个男人并不思念的家乡。

他终于注意到了他的脚步声，或是他移动引起的银铃响动的声音，它们都在这冷静的夏风中召唤着男人的感知。他模糊的意识中对此完全没有排斥，反而觉得这个世界正在同他拉近距离。

他看见了男人的面庞，没有自信看清那眉眼的细节，却明显知道他正在微笑，水烟的雾气消失在他的脸颊旁边。他像任何一个普通的摩尔人那样，却又比他们亲切许多。安东尼奥微笑着看着他，仿佛是在注视着自己的喜爱之物。说到他的喜爱之物，罗维诺往天上看了一眼闪着银光的月亮，对于安东尼奥提出了谜题，他的梦并没有给出答案。

他看向男人裸露的胸膛和腰间，除了那一把时常看到的腰刀之外，他身上再无其他饰物，罗维诺摇摇头，他在梦中仍然好奇安东尼奥的秘密。男人不知道他在寻找些什么，只是眨了眨眼睛，半浸在睡意里面，直视那蜜糖色的瞳仁。

“‘阳光’啊……”

罗维诺忘了自己是如何结束这个梦的，他只知道后来一阵并不舒服的叫喊让他醒了过来。接着是整齐的脚步声，还有一些粗鲁的私语穿插在里面。

他心里一惊，从那块烂木头做的床板上爬出来，仍然穿着白天那件衣服，从石头房间的缝隙中看去，行走在道路上的人的确是士兵，他们身上的徽章无人不知。罗维诺立即下床套上了鞋子，趿拉着它们走上那楼梯。

“安东尼奥！”他连蜡烛都没有拿就跌跌撞撞地闯进了那个房间，碰倒了一些东西，黑色的影子惊起，罗维诺走到了他的身边站立。

“你得走了。”他简洁地表达，努力不让自己的声音听起来不那么颤抖。

那团黑色的影子一言不发，罗维诺站在那儿，继续说着：“主教的军队来了，他们会抓走每一个异教徒，甚至有些新皈依的人都不能幸免。你们必须在凌晨之前离开，在这儿换一身衣服再走。”

安东尼奥呼吸了几口，才开始思考。他站了起来，不知道该说些什么。“……我的朋友们得知道这件事情。”

“现在我立即去通知他们，你拿好你的东西就可以直接走。”罗维诺转身便要离开。而摩尔人上前一步拉住他的手：“我想留下来。”

他在黑暗中瞪大了眼睛：“他们不会放过任何一个人。”

“你也不是个本地人，我相信我们会没事的。而且我得支付你这些天的水钱。”安东尼奥辩驳道。

“我是个糟糕的教徒，而你更糟糕，你根本不理解……一切。”他不确定，但他肯定就算是安东尼奥的基督徒母亲也未能让这个男人对这片土地上的宗教产生什么概念，这个男人对此地的可悲依恋全部都来自他那个被劫掠去格拉纳达且早逝的生母，安东尼奥对于这些事件的迷茫在宗教裁决所的眼中简直荒唐得可笑。

这样的人只会让主教的军队用于杀鸡儆猴！

他就此想要转身离去，而摩尔人猛地拉过了少年，肌肉僵持着想要拥抱，或者是剥离他身上那一团不知是什么材质的布料，少年在惊异中接受着这一切，直到他托着他的半边脸颊，给了他一个异教徒的唇上之吻，然后又给了他一个额吻。

“罗维诺，‘阳光’啊……”他叹了一口气，然后接着说了下去，“你的眼睛像天上掉下来的两滴阳光。可惜这嘴唇尝起来却像是清冽的水……”

他看着他，肆意地将少年的梦境与现实重叠。

第二声鸡叫过后，安东尼奥和他的随从们从二楼的窗台上跳了下来，他的行囊已经被扔在了地上，罗维诺在房间门口看着他的摩尔人离去，这荒唐的新月夜里没有月亮折射而来的光芒。

他到现在仍然不能确定摩尔人临走前说的那些是不是恶意逗弄他的胡话。

“到格拉纳达来吧。‘阳光’，或者再同我逃往别处。”

※

女人的尖笑震动耳膜，嗡的一声，玛格撕扯着嗓音的叫喊声已经显得有些吃力了，她的喉咙害了病。主教的军队昨天夜里来过，今天就成了这个酒馆的座上宾，胡安笑得面部僵硬，只有罗维诺仍然拿布料盖着脸庞，他害怕这些军人身上也会带有瘟疫。

“小孩，我们要多些的水！”其中一个士兵吼叫道，玛格抢在罗维诺把水瓮抱到桌上之前走过去，给他们满上酸酒液。

“你该去打水了。”胡安站在门口，瞥了一眼环抱着水瓮的他，罗维诺站起来跑进杂物堆里，他得找个更大的水瓮才行。他趿拉着的鞋子一下脱离了左脚，少年失去了重心，倒在了地上。水瓮碎裂的声音清脆而响亮。那些残存的水液浸入灰土，少年还没来得顾着自己的伤口，就看见了那些清冽之水的覆灭。

而却有那一大块蜜糖色仍然横躺在那儿，接受着阳光的洗礼，在那儿闪闪发亮，刺激着少年疲惫的眼睛，罗维诺顾不上那一地的碎片，只顾着把那块有着他半个手掌大小的宝石拾起。

那是一块金蜜色的琥珀。

他说得没错，这的确是一滴完整掉落的阳光，太阳光落入人间凝固而成的宝石。摩尔人最终还是付清了他的水钱。

在那个新月夜之后，再也没有人会在那个酒馆中给行人提供清冽甘甜的水，没人知道那个少年去了何处，没人知道他在那个新月夜赤脚逃跑，带着那块价值连城的宝石一同逃跑。罗维诺在漫天的黑暗中往同一个方向跑去，他的母亲在十数年前和他走过同样的路，只是方向相背，而目的相同。少年奔向自由，踏过母亲曾留下的痕迹。

塞维利亚少了一个给水人，但无人会去在意，罗维诺·瓦尔加斯像是月亮之子，消失在了夜色之中。

END


End file.
